Another Warrior
by dbz goten ssj3
Summary: Naruto and dragon ball z xover. Naruto is adopted and trained by Goku. Starts at the begining of Dragon Ball Z.


"Speech"

'_Thought'_

Disclaimer: I regret to say that I do not own Dragon ball z or Naruto.

Summary: Naruto is sent to live with Goku, and Goku trains him and Gohan, This starts at the start of Dbz. Crap summary I know

* * *

**Another Warrior**

**Chapter 1**

The Third sighed as he looked at the child who the villagers hated because the fourth had sealed the Kyuubi in him in order to save the village from being destroyed. The Third lifted Naruto from the crib and he noticed a note that was under Naruto the whole time, it was addressed to the third and it was from the fourth.

Dear Sarutobi,

By the time you read this letter I will already be dead by chakra loss so I wish that you may do one thing for me. Please take my son to the man known as Son Goku, he will be very happy to take him as an adopted child and he will also be able to teach him to use _Ki_ which I believe is his form of chakra.

I have a scroll in my drawer which has the exact Jutsu to open a portal that will lead you directly to his house, also I wish that you will teach my son how to use his special kind of chakra and his normal kind of chakra.

From your friend, the Yondaime.

Sarutobi thought '_I guess this is kind of his will so I have to obey… now where is that scroll.'_

He looked around in the drawers until he finally found the scroll labeled 'Portal'. He put Naruto down and looked through the scroll and he realized that the portal had already been created and all he needed to do was summon it.

He performed the seals as the scroll had instructed and a portal popped up out of no where, the third picked up Naruto and walked through the portal where he appeared on the other side near Goku's house.

'_I suppose this is where Goku lives then… a good place for training I suppose' _the third thought.He walked up to the door and knocked once then he waited until a woman came and opened the door.

She said "Hello there, why have you come to my house?" The third replied "I'm looking for a man called Son Goku, I have to tell him something."

She then said "Ok then come in, by the way my name's Chi-Chi, I'm Goku's wife, what's your name?"

"Sarutobi,"

She led him to a man and a child who were eating monstrous amounts of food who Sarutobi supposed was Goku and his son.

"Goku, there's a man called Sarutobi here to talk to you about something and he has a child in his hands!!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Chi-Chi told him to wait for Goku to finish eating then to talk to him. While he was waiting Chi-Chi told him that the child was called Gohan and even though he was only 2 years old he still could eat a lot.

When they were done eating, they all went to the living room and sat down.

Goku then asked why Sarutobi was here.

Sarutobi said "It was written in the will of the Yondaime that I was to bring his son to you for you to take care of, he also wrote that he wanted me to train him to use chakra and for you to train him to use _Ki_ whatever that is."

The room was silent until Goku exclaimed "Oh yeah now I remember, the Yondaime, the ninja, we met a couple of years ago, so… where is his son?"

"Here,"

"Hm… wow his hair is almost like mine, it's impossible to keep it down!"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki,"

Goku begged Chi-Chi "Can we adopt him? Please? I wanna see how strong a ninja is,"

Chi-Chi thought for a while then she agreed seeing as she could discipline any child with her Frying Pan of Doom if he or she happened to be naughty.

"I'll send him scrolls regularly so he may learn how to use his chakra and use some Jutsu's, you may also learn how to do them but I do not know if you have any chakra, if you don't have any chakra try using _Ki."_

"Ok then it's settled now Naruto Uzumaki is now my adopted son!"

" I must leave now, Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The Third waved his hands before going through the portal, soon after the portal disappeared.

Goku then said "Well, since Naruto is a ninja, he should be very fit, and since Gohan is half-saiyan he should be fit as well so from now on I'm gonna train them in the woods when I have some time."

Then Goku ran out of the house and into the woods,

He taught the two children how to concentrate their ki into a ki blast and he was surprised to see that both children had already formed a small ki blast but he was even more surprised to se that Naruto's ki blast was blue.

Goku taught them all about ki, from how to sense it to how to suppress it.

He realized that Naruto had a lot more ki than Gohan and could also eat as much as Goku or Gohan.

They realized that Naruto had no bed to sleep in so he had to sleep on the spare mattress that they put in Gohan's room until they got another bed.

That night Chi-Chi was so tired after cooking that she went straight to bed.

The two saiyans and the ninja ate the food in record time, after eating all of the food they leant back to the chair's backside and they sighed contentedly.

They went to Gohan's room where Gohan and Naruto chatted excitedly while Goku went to get some blankets for Naruto.

Goku tucked them in and said goodnight to them, he then left the room and closed the lights.

Goku yawned and he went to bed after turning off all the lights.

* * *

**This is my first Fic so Review please. Next chapter should be a lot more interesting compared to this chapter and please tell me if this chapter is too short.**


End file.
